


First Taste

by flickawhip



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv is used to this... Rita isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Taste

“That’s… a first.”

Liv mutters against Rita’s lips, finding herself smiling. Okay, so she hadn’t expected lesbian brains to be a thing, still, she can’t bring herself to care when Rita smiles at her. She had always been at least slightly attracted to Rita, now, with the newly turned zombie nibbling at her lower lip she is glad this will be Rita’s first taste of brains. Rita sighs when she pulls back, eyes blown wide and trembling a little.

“I’ve never… I mean…”

Liv smiles, stroking her cheek lightly.

“It’s okay, relax…. I’m used to it.”

“It?”

“Brains… can be weird.”

Liv shrugs but smiles again.

“Besides, I don’t mind a little PDA sometimes.”


End file.
